The invention relates to a reciprocating piston compressor with several cylinder-piston units located in a common compressor casing and which are parallel to one another and to a drive shaft, which is embraced by a wobble plate swivellably coupled thereto and to which the pistons are connected by means of an articulated sliding coupling.
A compressor of this type is known from DE 4139186. In the latter the wobble plate is swivellably guided on a spherical body supported by the drive shaft and is connected in radially spaced manner therefrom by means of a dog to said drive shaft. In order to be able to perform the swivelling movement necessary for changing the piston stroke length, the connection to the dog takes place by means of a connecting bolt guided in an elongated hole of said dog.
As the wobble plate inclination is to be set on the basis of the regulated pressure difference acting on the pistons, it is particularly important for the response sensitivity of the control that the swivelling movement is implemented with a limited frictional resistance. The problem of the invention is to provide a reciprocating piston compressor having an improved control behaviour as a result of the low frictional resistances on implementing the swivelling movement and which in the case of compact dimensions has a relatively large maximum stroke length of its pistons so as to permit a high delivery rate and which is relatively simple and therefore inexpensive to manufacture.